1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns nuclear oil well-logging in general. More specifically, it relates to an improvement applicable to a high-voltage neutron generator as used in a logging tool. It particularly deals with a detector for sensing and controlling arcing conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found in connection with well-logging instruments of the type which use a neutron generator, that the exceedingly high voltage employed tends to create conditions such as to subject the generator to a high-voltage discharge, or breakdown. Furthermore, such conditions are unstable, and the arcs involved are frequent and large in amplitude. Consequently, if such arcs continue without control, the glass envelope of the neutron tube can be punctured. Clearly, such results are troublesome and expensive and may involve considerable loss of valuable equipment.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for detecting arcing conditions so that protective steps may be taken to avoid destructive conditions.